


Killer Queen

by virginholmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Queen - Freeform, Wasn't going to be, but you know, mystrade, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginholmes/pseuds/virginholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person can Mycroft a Queen, and that's not Sherlock, and that's not in the context you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me being too lazy to make a fanvid. And also it being a platform to try out my fantastical smut writing abilities. Diary style format experimentation also.
> 
> If you haven't already, please go listen to Killer Queen by Queen! I used most of the lyrics in this work.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes belongs to ACD and Sherlock to Moffat and Gatiss. I intend to make no profit from this. I just like to have a bit of fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Moet et Chandon | 18/3/09**

_I went through two bottles this week. Pitiful. The cabinet door is getting weak, just like the world. Oh I wish a bottle would strengthen it. It does strengthen me though, at least for a meeting, or an address. But_ definitely _not a whole election, or spat between big children squabbling over idiotic things such as their nation's debt. The prettiness of it all is astounding, soothing, keeping me sane._

 

**Marie Antoinette | 20/3/09**

_Red Velvet should be the national currency, let them all eat it I say. Food for the soul at its finest, except for maybe Devil's Food… Three political turmoils this week,_ three. _No wonder why I ate the slice,  it was calling at me, just like my red telephone. Which frankly, should be disconnected. But sentiment does strange things to the mind._

 

**Kruschev and Kennedy | 21/03/09**

_Make that four political turmoils, the Americans needed a built-in remedy. So I gave them one. For which they could at least say thankyou. My desk has a new chip in it today, I don't know how that reflects my 'personal state' but apparently it does. At least Lock's new handler is decent._

 

**An Invitation | 24/03/09**

_Unfortunately the weekend is something you can't decline. At anytime one could be asked to be 'social' and to 'not worry about work'. But how can one, who classifies oneself as the embodiment of work not worry? Idiocy, all of it. I met with the new handler. He looked at me weirdly,  but it feel as though I was looking in a mirror, both of us straying from the typical conventions of conversation._

 

**Extraordinarily Nice  | 25/03/09**

_Caviar and cigarettes were passed around today, a well versed cuisine I must say. Etiquette however was abysmal. I hope I do not age to be so worthless, it will effect my career plan. The chip was fixed today, as was another appointment with handler. Excellent._

 

**Laser Beam | 26/03/09**

_Lock called me a Killer Queen today. I laughed when he  was hit over the head by his handler, who I have recently learnt the name of._

_However, to the monarch, I say bring back the guillotine, to America, less gunpowder. The dynamite aura that surrounds presidency is disgraceful. What happened to the idea of world leader? At least then the political criminal classes would only have one subject to focus on…_

 

**Anytime | 27/03/09**

_They say that you are guaranteed to learn something new each day. I say that perhaps maybe once a month is adequate. This month I learnt that Detective Inspector Lestrade has an exquisite taste in restaurants. Of course Lock was with us, but he did rather hint at just 'the two of us' for 'next time', which I quote rather fondly._

 

**Insatiable in Appetite | 30/03/09**

_A close political member suggested that I 'wanna try' hummingbird cake. I scoff at the memory of it. Hummingbird cake is responsible for my blooming career. The baker on Westford Street will always wonder why for eleven years half an order would mysteriously disappear once a fortnight. Little did he know it was cradled into the chest of a small petite boy, cackling with success. It should have been recommended at the price, now I think of it, but the thrill of stealing one's own study provisions outweighed the fear of being caught._

 

**Same Address | 31/03/09**

_Sherlock obviously thought to avoid complications, he would burst into a press conference and announce the_

_sobbing wife the murderess. It was bedlam. She never thought that by merely burying the murder weapon in the ground would be enough to convict her. To be honest, I think Lock was disappointed at the mediocrity. At least DI Lestrade was glad to see me._

 

**Just like a Baroness | 2/04/09**

_I miss the days of Maggie. She spoke so well in conversation. These days, the stock characters we see daily are lesser beings. It is frankly atrocious. In contrast however, Gregory Lestrade bought me coffee._

 

**Geisha Minah | 3/04/09**

_According to a disgraced 'leak' I have never met a man from China and I do not know how to deal with foreign policies. Needless to say, the 'tell-all spill on British politics' never saw the light of day. I went down to New Scotland Yard today due to a call on my personal mobile. I arrived, thinking it was merely a misbehaving brother, instead I was prmore coffee and a small slice of banana loaf. Apparently, I'm not eating. I laughed quite heartily._

 

**Then again Incidentally | 5/04/09**

_I had dinner with Gregory last night. Afterwards, he asked me back to his place for coffee, 'if you're  that way inclined'. I politely declined, stating I had ministerial obligations, but I said I would take him up on his offer, extra strong. He smiled and walked away, I lingered far too long before descending into the company car._

 

**Perfume came Naturally | 6/04/09**

_Once again I must tap onto the subject of Mrs Thatcher, for cars she couldn't care less. People shouldn't complain when they are given a delightful side strip in one of my cars, I mean, they_ are _from_ Paris _._   

 

**Fastidious and Precise | 7/04/09**

_I took Gregory up on his offer._

 

************

I marvelled at the sight before me. Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard was wantonly begging for me. I bent down and felt those lips of his again, tantalisingly. He moaned beautifully beneath me, thrusting impatiently his needs. I so happily complied.

I pressed one slick finger into him, greedily cataloguing the small whimpers of desire that spilt out. I twisted, he bucked, I smirked.

The second finger was delightful. He was becoming undone. When I unintentionally brushed his prostate, his shout was glorious, as was my name scandalously leaving his lips.

I removed my fingers but quickly silenced the detective inspector's moan of protest as I pushed myself  in, having thrown my head back, coated in lust.

Gregory shuddered and clenched beneath me as a pulled back out to the head then roughly pushed back in.

The feeling was bliss, setting a firm pace and watching the Yard's top Detective Inspector come apart underneath me .

 I was getting close, so close. And Gregory was too. Each hit to his prostate I was rewarded with a delectable shout or a moan.

I felt the tight heat coil in my abdomen, we were urging each other to let go, and when we did it was pure bliss.

I collapsed onto his chest, pulling out and breathing heavily.

He kissed the top of my head shakily and I smiled.

We stayed like that, intertwined for the rest of the day, whispering lovely nothings into each other's ears.

********

**Playful as a Pussy Cat | 9/04/09**

_It's funny how people will be so obedient with the drop of a hat, usually it being_ their _own hat. Parliamentary meetings are not as exciting as they used to be, people are so easy to manipulate. I miss the small amounts of push and shove one could receive._

 

**Out of Gas | 10/04/09**

_Sherlock had been put temporarily out of action today, due to_ another _experiment. He has a severe laceration to his thumb. Idiot. Mummy never appreciated the laboratory we built together. She momentarily did enjoy the absence of her 'little devil' however._

 

**She's All Out to Get You |12/04/09**

_Gregory is absolutely fantastic. No matter how tired you are, or angry or down he will always drive you wild._ Wild. _It is simply divine. Then he will cradle you or just lie there, holding you until you fall asleep. It is pure ecstasy._

 

**You Wanna Try… | 14/04/09**

_Thankyou Gregory._


End file.
